A Birthday Surprise
by LawlietLover7
Summary: It's Light's birthday and L decides to do something nice for him. But things don't always go according to plan...LxLight Oneshot. Minimal Yaoi, mainly humor.


When L woke up in the morning, he looked over at the clock on his nightstand. 11:00 am. He yawned and glanced over at the sleeping boy next to him in the bed. Light Yagami snored lightly in his sleep, his face pressed into the pillow. L watched in amusement as a little drool escaped Light's mouth and dripped onto the pillow. L liked watching Light sleep, he found the boy comical.

But as L watched the teenager sleeping it dawned on him of what day it was. It was Light's birthday. L swallowed and glanced briefly at his clock again before sighing. He pulled out a key and unlocked his handcuff. On any other day he would never unlock himself from his handcuff partner, but he knew Watari was watching since surveillance cameras were placed in the room. If Light did anything suspicious, Watari would see it and L would be the first to know.

L gently placed his unlocked handcuff on the covers and got out of bed. He stretched and walked over to the door of the room. He stopped and glanced back to smirk at the snoring teenager before opening the door and exiting. His bare feet padded down the hallway towards the kitchen. When he reached it he stood staring blankly at the stainless steel appliances. He began to absentmindedly move his thumb across his lower lip.

L wanted to make Light breakfast…but the problem was he didn't know how to cook. Watari always cooked his meals for him, granted his meals were nothing but sugary sweets. But L knew Light was never a big fan of sweets. L could easily bake; he could make any dessert he set his mind to. But cooking healthy food…it just wasn't his area of expertise.

He sighed and walked over to where he knew the cookbook was. He took it out and flipped through the pages until he found a recipe for a chicken casserole. Was chicken casserole considered breakfast for someone who doesn't eat sweets like Light? L shrugged, he might as well make it.

So L set to work. He gathered pots and pans, all of the ingredients and kitchen tools. He started following the instructions carefully.

"Hmm, one cup of carrots…that's simple enough," he muttered.

He took a mixing bowl and placed as many large carrot sticks he could put into it. Then he put all the carrots into the brewing pot, leafy greens and all. He turned back to the recipe.

"One large chicken breast…So a female chicken? But…why a female specifically? Hm, well if that's what the recipe asks for…"

He dug through the fridge and found a chicken that Watari bought a while ago for the Task Force. L wasn't sure if he should cook the chicken first.

"Well I guess the chicken will cook with all of the other ingredients, won't it?" he muttered to himself. Yeah that made sense to him.

He plopped the chicken into the large pot splashing water everywhere. He turned back to the recipe book.

"A pinch of salt…Hm, but salt is so bitter…maybe sugar would be better."

He reached over to the jar of sugar and spooned out one large spoonful of it. L's mouth watered as he looked at it but he dumped it into the pot. He started mixing it again and finally put it all into a roast cooker and put it into the oven.

"Hmm, it says cook the chicken casserole for…4 hours? No that isn't good; perhaps if I turn up the heat to its highest point then it'll cook faster…"

L hit the buttons on the stove turning up the heat to 500°.

"There, that should do it," he said, quite pleased with his work.

L opened the fridge and saw a large piece of strawberry cake sitting on the top shelf. His mouth watered and he took it with him into another room. He sat down in front of his laptop and began eating his cake while working on the Kira case.

After awhile he began to smell something off.

"That smells an awful lot like-"

His eyes widened as the smoke alarms went off. He instantly flew out of his chair knocking his cake onto the floor. He ran into the kitchen and saw billows of smoke rising from the oven. L yelped in surprise and flung open the door only to be hit in the face with a ton of smoke. He tried beating it away while coughing.

"WHAT THE-!"

L turned to the sound of someone's yell. He couldn't see with all the smoke however.

"Ryuzaki!"

It was Light.

L wished it wasn't him; he wanted to keep this as a surprise. But then again the surprise was on fire in the oven so maybe it's a good thing Light showed up. L coughed harshly against the smoke, it was starting to make him dizzy. Light turned off the oven and ran over to where the fire extinguisher was kept. He grabbed it and ran over to the oven with it. Before L could object Light extinguished the flames, spraying all over the oven. Eventually the smoke cleared and what was supposed to be Light's breakfast was nothing more than a smoldering piece of melted metal and ash.

Light coughed, beating away the last bit of smoke in the room before glaring over at L.

"Were you _trying_ to set the place on fire or something?" he asked.

L began biting his thumb nervously, his owlish eyes staring at Light's angry expression. "No that was not the intention…"

"Ryuzaki, you had the oven set to 500 degrees! Nothing is supposed to cook in that heat!"

"I just wanted to make you breakfast…" the detective mumbled shyly. "It's your birthday so I wanted to do something for you. I would've been fine baking you a cake but I know how much you don't like sweets so I tried to cook for once. I found a recipe for chicken casserole. I wasn't sure if that's what you consider a breakfast dish but I decided to cook it anyways. I thought I did everything right…"

Light's amber eyes instantly softened and he smiled. He set down his burnt hot pad and walked over to the raven haired man. L was caught off guard when Light pulled him into a tight hug.

"L-Light-kun?" L asked in surprise.

Light pulled back after a minute and smiled warmly down at the detective. "Even though it was a failed attempt, I appreciate the fact that you tried making me breakfast, Ryuzaki. It means a lot to me."

L blushed a light shade of pink. He wasn't sure what to say.

Light sighed and looked at the remains of L's creation.

"You know, to be honest I don't think I'm all that hungry for healthy food."

L's ears perked up at this. "What do you mean Light-kun?"

Light turned and grinned. "I'm actually craving some cake…I mean it is my birthday after all isn't it?"

The corners of L's mouth pulled up and soon the detective was smiling. He rushed forward taking the teen by surprise by throwing his arms around him.

"Whoa!"

L buried his face into Light's pajama shirt, inhaling Light's scent of mint toothpaste and coffee. He pulled back and looked into those familiar amber eyes. Light's eyes softened and he reached over, caressing L's face.

"Happy Birthday, Light-kun," L whispered.

"Thank you Ryuzaki."

Light leaned in and their lips met in a sweet kiss filled with promise.


End file.
